Angel
by starscreamlover33
Summary: Optimus and Elita want their love to prevail, but will Starscream's burning passion for Elita stop that from happening? Some sexual content and brief strong sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Surprises

Angel Chapter One:  
>Surprises<p>

Optimus rubbed his audials irritably whenever he heard the sound of Blaster's music. He didn't know how many times he had told him not to play any music while in his prescence, or anyone elses for that matter. Well, other than Jazz. Somehow he could stand to listen to the strange sound patterns. Optimus didn't understand how so, he nodded the idea off and shut off Teletraan 1 and walked rather irritably to his private quarters. He could at least get a little peace and quiet there. When he reached his quarters, he punched in the code and the door slid open. He dragged himself in and plopped onto his berth. 'Primus, I'm exhausted.' he thought. He sat up and looked at his surroundings whenever a small box caught his attention. He stretched and walked over to it and opened it with care. They were data pads with pictures on them. He took them back to his berth with him and quickly sat down and he flipped through pictures. The first one was of himself and Prowl whenever he first recruited Prowl to second in command. 'Good times.' he thought. The second picture caught his attention as he studied it closely. Suddenly a wave of sadness approached him as he eyed the picture. It was him with Elita One.

"Oh, Elita, how I miss you," he said aloud. He hadn't seen her in so very long. Still he remembered that promise he promised her so long ago. 'I will return for you,' he once said to her. Those words echoed through his processor only succeeding in making him even more sad. He wanted to see her again, he really did. But he had no idea if she was still alive or not. The Decepticons could have crushed her to scrap. At this point, he had to know. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on his quarters door. "Prime, PRIME!" the voice boomed from behind the doors. It was Ironhide.

"Yes, Ironhide? What's the matter?"

"There's an unknown frequency trying to gain contact on Teletraan 1. It don't look like no autobot frequency either..."

"I'll be there right away, Ironhide." he replied as he stood up, brushed himself off and made his way to the control room.

Whenever he was at teletraan 1 he pressed the button. Megatron's image flickered to life. Luckily, his mask hid the surprise written all over his face.

"How did you get this frequency?" Optimus demanded. "Ohh, I have my ways of getting things and knowing them. I contacted you just to let you know a few things..." he replied with a sort of sarcasm in his voice.

Optimus responded, "I'm listening,"

"Well, it seems as though there are still femmes on Cybertron...such as the one who calls herself Elita One..."

Optimus's optics widened in shock. "That's impossible." he responded.

"Ohhhh, is it? Perhaps you would like proof?" Megatron's image flickered off the screen and in it's place was Starscream and Astrotrain holding Elita One down.

This image struck terror in his spark. But a hope renewed in his spark as well as he gazed at the frightening screenplay infront of his very optics. "LET HER GO!" he boomed.

"Why don't you come here and rescue her, Prime?" Starscream replied with a sneer.

Optimus shut off Teletraan 1 and turned around and said. "Autobots, we're going to rescue Elita One. Transform and Roll Out!"

"Aww, but I just got polished!" Sunstreaker responded protestingly.

"Come on, Sunstreaker!" Optimus said as he transformed.

"Ohhh, fine. Well, she is your girlfriend after all..." Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

Ironhide snickered at his comment.

He was worried. As a matter of fact, terrifed of losing her. 'Elita, hang in there!' Optimus thought worriedly as he sped towards the Decepticon spacebridge.

He could only hope him and his team didn't arrive too late.


	2. Attempt

Chapter Two:  
>Attempt<p>"Let go of me, Decepticon!" Elita One yelled. Starscream twisted her arm back and caused her to scream a bloodcurdling scream. "Ugh, What do you want with me? Why don't you just kill me?" she asked sounding exhausted and weak.<p>

Starscream chuckled evilly before he replied, "You hold valuable information femme, and maybe we all want to have a little fun with you back at our base, before we snuff out your spark completely, now don't we?" Starscream then laughed evilly.

"You disgusting monster!" Elita One shouted.

"You dare insult me? Starscream?" he grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to him. "You're very eager to die, aren't you? Just tell us what you know and I'll kill you quickly. Unless you want to do this the hard way..." he sneered as he pushed her back against a wall and strutted closer and put his face to her face. "And I doubt you want to do this the hard way. So just tell me, darling. Save us both the trouble..."

Elita struggled against the wall trying to push Starscream away. "I'll never tell you! Never!"

Starscream then smirked with unholy glee.

"Looks like we are going to have to do this..the hard way," he then stood and walked around a corner and after a minute or two he came back with a taser and a blade. "Tell me what you know, femme! I have many more rapturous activities for us both to enjoy...Oh. so many" he sneered.

"NO! I WILL NOT" Elita bellowed.

Starscream laughed and pushed her to the ground as he sat on top of her, and put his hand around her throat. He laughed again, and grabbed the taser and put it in her mouth and tased her.

And then said, "Do you change your mind?"

"No..."

He then grabbed a blade and shoved it in her arm. She screamed as much as loud as she could while he tased her again and again causing her to leak fluid out of her mouth.  
>"No more, please..." Starscream looked at her and then smirked "Are you going to tell me the about the autobots?" Elita looked up at him and looked back down. "No...I won't."<p>

"Then our fun resumes," He said, smiling wickedly as he stabbed her in the leg, rendering her unable to walk. He wasn't going to stop until she told him information about the autobots that would be useful to his cause.  
>_<p>

Optimus ducked as Shockwave shot at him. "Ironhide, quickly, freeze him!"

"With pleasure, Prime" Ironhide ran as close as he could as he dodged Shockwave's shots.

"HAIL MEGATRON!" Shockwave shouted while shooting.

"What a suckup..." said Ironhide as he shot out icy air through his guns and froze Shockwave. "That oughta shut'cha up."

"Good work, Ironhide" said Optimus.

Ironhide smiled and nodded.

"Now let's go rescue Elita!"

Optimus raced down the long corridors. He transformed to vehicle mode to gain more speed until he was met by Astrotrain. He transformed. "Outta my way, 'Con!" Optimus said as he shot at Astrotrain.

He dodged his shots and shot Optimus and stunned him momentarily.

"Done already?" said Astrotrain as he pointed his laser towards Optimus. "I was hoping for a much better performace from the brave and great Optimus Prime." he then said with a laugh.

Prime wasn't gonna have it. He turned towards him and punched him in the abdomen and sent him flying. Astrotrain was out cold before he hit the ground.

"I'm coming, Elita," Optimus said as he transformed and kept going. He wasn't gonna leave her. Not this time.  
>_<p>

"Well? Are you going to tell me the codes NOW?" Starscream said impatiently.  
>Elita was amazingly still alive. "Won't...be able to get much out of me...if you kill me, now will you?" she said as she coughed up fluid.<p>

"YOU WENCH!" Starscream screeched and backhanded her. "I can easily retrieve them from your cold offline shell, femme." he sneered.

"Then why not just do that?" she managed to get out.

"It's more fun this way..." he smirked and laughed as he stabbed her in the other leg.

"Tell me, femme! NOW!"

There was a sudden boom behind Starscream. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEGA-" an explosion caused him to fly backwards.

"Elita!" called Optimus.

"Optimus..." she called back weakly.

"Not so fast!" Starscream said as he flew and grabbed Elita by the neck. "Anyone tries anything funny, she dies..." he then smirked evilly.

Ironhide moved closer to Optimus. "What are we supposed to do to save her now?"

"I already have it covered." Optimus responded.

Sunstreaker was directly above Starscream's head. He bonked him twice on the head with his gun. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, but I just might" Starscream responded confidently. "Elita and I will be taking our leave now..." with a quick burst of his thrusters, he was gone.

"No! Elita!" Optimus called.

He got down on his knees and looked down to the ground feeling a shame that threatened to consume his very spark. He had failed her.

Mirage went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder causing Optimus to look up. "It's okay, Prime. We'll find her."

He nodded and looked at the hole in the wall. "I hope so, Mirage. I hope so." 


	3. Shame

Chapter 3:  
>Shame "You thought you were going to be rescued, didn't you, femme?" Megatron said as he paced around Elita.<p>"Optimus will rescue me and he's gonna kick you Deceptigoon's afts!", she responded.<p>

"Oh, really? I will ensure he will not lay a finger on you, my dearest Elita."

"Starscream," he called to his second in command.

"Yes, Oh great Megatron?"

"Do as you want with our guest. Just don't harm her too much, she's very valuable."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream responded with a bow and turned to whisper in Elita's audials.

"As long as you do what I want Elita...no harm will come to you." He then dragged her to medbay. He wasn't sure why he was going to repair her, but took her there anyway.

"Hook! Are you done repairing that blasted femme yet?", Starscream screeched in his usual annoying voice.

"Hey, don't rush me! I'm done anyway, just thought I'd mess with her for a minute, Screamer.", he teased viciously knowing it would provoke his commander.

"YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS COMMANDER STARSCREAM. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"OKAY, OKAY, GEEZ!"

"MY NAME IS STARSCREAM, NOT 'GEEZ'! REMEMBER IT!"

Hook slinked away.

Starscream made his way towards the femme and began to study her for a minute. She appeared to be recharging. He took this time to note her appearence. She was a soft pink color with attenae on her helm and she had a rather attractive shape Starscream thought. She had a shapely, slender, white waist and astonishingly beautiful dainty, pink hands. She had blue eyes that glowed and shimmered like crystals. Now that Starscream actually took the time to look at her, she was very beautiful indeed. Wait, beautiful? What was he thinking! How could he think something like that? Especially think that way about the enemy. He shook his head and took his fist and bonked her on hers. "Wake up, darling." He said with obvious sarcasm.

Her optics flickered to life as she glared at him. "What do you want, 'Con?" She dredged up every ounce of strength to sit up and make sure he noticed her offensive stance.

"I want you to do what I say and come with me, and don't think about disobeying me or I will dispose of your offline shell as I see fit!" he shrieked.

Elita turned the volume on her audials down. Starscream then sighed and sat down on the opposite berth and started rubbing his temples. Elita took this opportunity to study the seeker. Two long wings with the Decepticon insignia printed on them and had red stripes copy the model of his wings in a stripe sort of pattern. He had a fuchsia colored face and a black helm. Two tower like things on his back that were red with grills. He had long fingers and blue hands. Blue and white feet, and a long exhaust at the back of his foot causing him to look as if he had heels on. A white torso, and two blazing red optics that glew like gem stones. He was rather handsome.

"So, femme, do you plan on telling us the codes anytime soon or will I have to probe into your very processor?"

"I'm still not going to tell you anything." She scoffed and turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms.

Starscream looked at her a minute and then found himself sighing in what felt like something strangely akin to defeat and took his leave.  
>_<p>

Optimus was in his private quarters staring blankly out of his window at the night sky. He couldn't believe he had let Elita slip out of his hands again. She was so close to him now, yet so far away. He was tinkering with a stray piece of string of which he had no idea of where it came while staring into the sky. 'The stars may be beautiful Elita, but something as beautiful as you only comes once in a lifetime...' he thought sadly to himself. He had risked spark and servo to rescue her today, and still failed. He never should have left her on Cybertron. He remembered how she pleaded him to go with him but he just said no...

*** Begin of Flashback ***

"Optimus! Take me with you, please!" Elita called out as she sprinted towards the powering up ship.

"No, Elita! It's too dangerous! You must remain here, it's the only way to ensure your safety!" he called back to her.

"But Optimus!"

There was the firing of lasers and guns all around them. Still she continued to run after Optimus. She didn't wanna let him leave, she wanted to go with him. She didn't want to leave his side, but alas, she was forced to that day.

"I'm sorry, Elita! I will come back for you, I promise!" he shouted back to her and the ship prepared for lift off.

"Optimus!"

With a loud whoosh, the ship was gone.

*** End of Flashback ***

A tear forced itself down Optimus' cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He wanted her there with him so badly. He missed her so much. He put his knees up, wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his face in his knees and began sobbing and scolding himself. "I could have saved you. Primus only knows what they've done to you by now." He then stood up, wiped his face and walked to the window and put his hand on the cold glass. "I will save you, Elita. I swear upon my very spark I will. I would lay down my life for you. Please stay alive for me. Please..." he said aloud as he allowed his sadness to gain control of him. He leaned his head against the glass and sobbed uncontrollably. 


	4. Rescue

Chapter Four:  
>Rescue<p>"Lord Megatron," Soundwave said in his usual mono-toned and emotionless voice. "Hostile activity detected. Possible Culprit: Autobot." he droned.<p>

"Well, then what are you waiting for Soundwave? Go destroy this nuisance!"

"Command Confirmed - Rumble, Frenzy: Eject." he droned as his cassettes flew out of his chest. "Operation: Annihilation."

"Yes, sir!" Rumble and Frenzy responded in unison as they scurried outside

"Status?" Soundwave asked Rumble and Frenzy when they arrived outside.

Frenzy responded, "Yeah, I gots a visual! It's Optimus Prime!"

"And he don't look very happy, doc," Rumble announced.

"How can you tell! He don't even have a mouth!" Frenzy said.

"I CAN JUST TELL, NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE WE GET OUR AFTS KICKED!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Frenzy began to run back in until he ran into Soundwave's leg.

"Negative. Objective: Assist in annihilation of Optimus Prime," Soundwave droned.

"Alright, alright. C'mon, Rumble."

They sped outside of their underwater base. Frenzy started shooting at Optimus. Optimus dodged as much as he could being underwater. "You're gonna take a little tumble through the rocks and rubble, 'Cause now you started trouble, and now you're gonna rumble with Rumble!" Rumble then began 'rumbling' the wet earth beneath them. Optimus fell down and was followed by rocks and was trapped underneath the rocks. He blasted out and yelled, "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Laserbeak, Ratbat, Ravage: Eject." Soundwave said as three cassettes flew out of his chest and sped to battle. Soundwave then ran back into base.

"Hey, Soundwave! You said to assist not to do it solo!" Frenzy yelled. Rumble nodded in agreement as he scurried behind a rock and continued shooting. Optimus just dodged their attacks as he made his way to Frenzy. "Oh slag," he said as Optimus kicked him. "AHHH!" he screamed as he flew backwards and tangled himself in seaweed. "Oh, fraggit! I hate bein' so slaggin' tiny!"

Laserbeak flew (as much as he could underwater) over Optimus' head only to get punched backwards and to have his flight abilities disabled. "Take that, Decepticon," he said triumphantly and ran into the Decepticon base. "Elita, where are you?"

Elita sat up when she heard her name. Suddenly Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp ran in and locked the door behind them. Starscream then shrieked, "Do NOT let Optimus take her! I will dispose of your dead carcass as I see fit if you disobey mine and Megatron's orders!"

Elita stared at him in disbelief. She didn't except him to be so - protective.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp! Go hold off Optimus, and get the constructicons to assist you. NOW," they looked at eachother and just shrugged and left. Starscream locked the door and brigaded the it and went over to Elita and stood in a defensive stance. The position he took up left Elita beyond astonished.

"Why are you being so protective?" she then asked.

Starscream hesitated for a moment but eventually responded. "My reason, and my only reason, is because Megatron will have my head if any harm comes to you. You hold valuable information!"

She scoffed. For some reason, she didn't believe him. She decided she was going to have a little fun and provoke him, or at least try.

"Come on. It was just a simple question, and I'm not going to shut up until you tell me why you're being so protective. It's not like you 'Cons to be so protective and defensive! I mean, come on!"

Starscream just stood there for a moment until he turned his head and looked into Elita's optics. She then saw the look in his eyes - it was compassion, it was worry, it was...love.  
>She just stared into his optics for a moment. It felt like his optics were staring into her very soul, piercing through her body. Suddenly he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and put his head over her shoulder.<p>

"Because I don't want him to take you away from me," he said increasing his embrace on her, holding her even tighter. "I've lost so much. And I swear I only injured you so heavyly back on Cybertron because I didn't want Megatron to hurt me. I DIDN'T want to do it. You most likely don't believe me, but I mean it with every part of my body." he said as tears began to fill his eyes. He then brushed his lips and against hers. She was frozen in place. She wasn't returning the embrace, but she wasn't pushing him away either.

She was dumbstruck.

He looked her dead in the optics after he removed his head from her shoulder. He then caressed her cheek and a look of sadness crossed over his face. Elita was even more dumbstruck and didn't move and didn't object. She was just utterly traumatized, and shocked. As he was still caressing her, he said, "Primus, you're beautiful."

She shifted a bit and looked up at him. She then gently touched his and which was caressing her cheek so gently...a gentleness she would have never have thought a Decepticon was capable of giving off. She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers. She thought about what she was letting happen, but she didn't want it to stop. There was a blissful silence swirling all around them.

Starscream moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers once again and began kissing her chin and moved down slowly until he reached her neck, then he began kissing it. Suddenly, the barricaded and locked door was burst into a million pieces by Optimus Prime's foot.

"Elita!" called out Optimus.

"Optimus!" she called back.

Starscream turned around and shot Optimus in the chest. "You're not going to touch her, Prime. She's mine!" He then scooped her up in his arms and flew off.

But before he could fly entirely out of the area, Optimus had grabbed onto his legs and was now dangling off his them and flying in all directions as he held on for dear life. "Elita!" he reached his hand out to her.

"Optimus!" she reached her hand out to grab his and he pulled her out of Starscream's arms.

Starscream crashed through a wall causing Optimus to drop Elita.

"Elita!" he called out to her.

"Optimus!" she called back as she plummeted out of the sky.

Optimus let go of Starscream's leg and grabbed hold of Elita's hand and pulled her to his chest.

Starscream's spark skipped a pulse. He flew down and grabbed Elita by the waist, causing Optimus to fall ever further.

"Optimus!" she screamed after him.

"Elita!" he called to her.

"Let go of me, Decepticon!" she yelled at Starscream.

"I refuse to!" he responded in protest. "I'm not going to let you go. Not now. Not EVER."

"LET GO!" she flailed her arms and kicked him back and fell.

Starscream who was momentarily stunned from the kick was looping backwards. "Ahhhh!" he shrieked in terror and it took him a moment to realize he could fly. He ignited he thrusters and flew back to base.

"Elita, are you alright?" Optimus asked her worriedly as they continued their neverending fall through the sky.

"I'm fine! But you nor I will be much longer!" Optimus looked down. They were about to fall into a building when suddenly - out of nowhere comes a red jet and scoops em' up. It was Powerglide.

"Hey, Optimus! Congrats on ya solo rescue mission, eh?" he said as he laughed. "That was about to get messy!"  
>"I owe you one, old friend." Optimus said. "Now let's get you home, Elita." Optimus said as he looked at her lovingly.<p>

"Yes. Home..." she said with a slight sadness in her voice. At least she was in Optimus' arms again. She missed him so much. But still for some unknown reason she couldn't get Starscream's words out of her head. 'I've lost so much,' those words repeated in her mind again and again. She found it so strange for a Decepticon to show any sort of emotion. She was extremely confused with Starscream's actions. She wanted to just simply think he took a sadistic liking to her and that was that. But in reality, she knew it was so much more. The compassionate optics that looked into hers told her so. 


	5. Memories

Chapter Five:  
>Memories<p>"SHE'S GONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Megatron bellowed. He sounded very menacing. Especially whenever his voice echoed.<p>

"You m-m-misunderstand, mighty Megatron! T-there was nothing I could have done! She kicked me backwards a-and some red jet-plane autobot scooped them up and were gone before I knew it! You must believe me!"

"I tire of your excuses, Starscream!" he yelled and punched his second in command in the spark chamber, shattering his cockpit and exposing his pulsing spark. "You're pathetic!"

"My Lord, please! Have mercy!" Starscream said pleadingly.

"You have failed me too many times! ARGHH! I WILL POUND YOU INTO SCRAP!", Megatron made his way towards Starscream and twisted his arm into a horrific position causing Starscream to scream. Pleased by this reaction, he punched him in the face. "You are a terrible excuse for a Decepticon! I am ashamed to call you my second in command!" and threw him across the room.

At this point, Starscream didn't move a muscle. He was weak and terrified.

Megatron smirked as he walked very slowly to Starscream before pulling his head up and saying, "I'm going to tear you apart,"

Starscream wanted to cry, but he held back his tears - frightened and didn't want to be seen sobbing like a mere sparkling.

Megatron plunged his hand into his spark chamber.

Starscream screeched in agony and kicked his legs out of sheer panic. He tried and tried again to push his aggressor away.

Megatron then shot him in the waist. Chunks of what was his waist flew everywhere as he loudly groaned in pain.

"Are you going to fail me again, Starscream?"  
>He didn't respond.<p>

All Megatron got in return was a loud groan. Satisfied, Megatron turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Hook snuck to Starscream and lifted him as gently as possible and carried him to medbay to begin repairs.

Starscream groaned loudly as he looked up and who was carrying him. His vision being as blurred as it was, he couldn't tell who was toating him around. He squinted some in an effort to see who was carrying him and was surprised to see it was Hook. "What...are you..doing, Hook?"

Hook snorted and responded, "Taking you to med-bay. You should be thanking me, not asking me any questions. Shut up.

Starscream wanted to respond, but didn't. He was just greatful someone cared enough about him to repair him. Well, maybe not cared, but at least someone was repairing him.

Optimus was very happy to have Elita back. There were no words that could describe his excitement. It's like a surge of happiness surged throughout his spinal unit everytime he saw her. Each time he looked into her eyes when they talked or embraced, he just couldn't get enough. He fantasized of what else they would come to be in the future. He had hoped they would become more than just friends. However, he was rather curious about how Starscream was acting around her in his previous encounter with him whenever he had attempted to rescue Elita. He recalled him saying, 'You're not going to touch her, Prime! She's mine!'. He also recalled how close he was to her whenever he busted through the med-bay door, yet she didn't seem as though she was fighting back although she was not chained nor bound. He was very intrigued with how Starscream had acted a bit jealous. This left him extremely curious, but he knew that Elita wouldn't do a foolish thing such as bond with a Decepticon. He knew her all too well.

"Hello, Optimus," Elita greeted Optimus as she walked and sat beside him on his berth, she then smiled warmly at him. "It's been a long night, has it not?" she asked.

"Yes, it rather has been, at least I have this night to share with you," Optimus said while staring blankly at her until he caught himself and fakely coughed.

Elita giggled, "Well, since we're short of a room here, would you mind if I stayed with you in your quarters tonight?"

Optimus looked at her for a moment until he happily responded, "Of course,"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, my dear Elita."

Elita smiled and scooted closer to Optimus on the side of the berth and put her hand over his. Optimus then held her hands in his. Elita looked up at him and smiled and then she kissed him on the cheek. Optimus then pulled Elita to him and held her in a deep embrace. She returned the embrace and they both were enjoying every minute they had together. Optimus nuzzled noses with her. Elita smiled her usual angelic smile as she was pulled deeper into the embrace. Optimus then laid on the berth and motioned for Elita to lay beside him. She crawled over beside him and he pulled her straight back into his embrace. She began rubbing his sides causing Optimus to shudder at the touch. He did the same to her. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and he nuzzled her neck.

"Elita..." Optimus breathed. Elita nodded already knowing what he was getting at as she opened her spark chamber as Optimus did the same. She smiled as their sparks clinged to eachother and joined together causing bright light to swirl all around them. Elita pulled Optimus closer to her as she held him.

"I want to show you something," she said.

Optimus nodded.

With his response, Elita went into her memory files, found the memory she was looking for and showed it to Optimus. It was her and a mech. He appeared to be a seeker. He was black with orange stripes going up the wings and a white face and gleaming yellow optics. He bared a Decepticon symbol...

*** Begin of Flashback ***

"Rainmaker! W-what are you doing?" Elita demanded and Rainmaker approached her with he long blade pressed to her neck.

"Ridding the world of a nuisance, that's all," He cackled as he thrust his sword at Elita, but she dodged it.

She tripped him and made her way out of the doorway and turned back as tears leaked down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me, Rainmaker?", She asked sounding extremely hurt.

"I'm sorry, Megatron - he found out about us. I'm going to have to kill you. He ordered me to," he lunged at her but missed - again.

"I'll never forgive you! NEVER!". She yelled as she ran down the corridors. She vowed she would never love another Decepticon - or anyone else. This experience scarred her.

"I will never love another mech..." she said as she silently sobbed as she strode sadly down the hall.

*** End of Flashback ***

"You...used to be bonded to a Decepticon?" Optimus asked after he saw the memory.

"Yes..I loved him so, but we were torn apart by Megatron. And Rainmaker tore us apart with his own selflishness. That memory is still very fresh in my processor," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Elita. I truely am," he held her even closer. She pulled back and closed her spark chamber.

"I'm tired..." she yawned as she turned on her side and laid down. Optimus just smiled at her and lay right behind her and pulled her close to him and cuddled her.

"As am I. Goodnight," he said as he shut off his optics and drifted into recharge.

Elita couldn't quite recharge though. She was still thinking about Starscream and how he tried to protect her. It was all very odd to her, but she found herself returning feelings for Starscream. She wanted to be with Optimus, but she also had what seemed like feelings for Starscream. She wasn't sure why she did, but she did. For the very first time, it felt as if her spark was split two ways. Half of her spark to Starscream, and the other half to Optimus Prime. She sighed. 'Why am I always in such predicaments?' She wondered as she turned over and fell into recharge. 


	6. Unimaginable Pain

Chapter 6:  
>Unimaginable Pain<p>With a soft sigh of Starscream's air intakes, he awoke from his recharge shortly after being repaired by Hook. He rubbed his helm irritably as he looked around as everything came into focus. He then realized he was in repair bay. "Frag...how long have I been in here?"<p>

Hook then appeared out of nowhere, "You've been out for at least a megacycle or two. Your energy levels are low, you should refuel. There's some high grade on that table beside ya," he said while he pointed at the high grade.

Starscream picked up the high grade and eyed it cautiously. Then looked suspiciously at Hook, sighed, and began to sip at it.

Hook couldn't help but chuckle at the way Starscream was sipping the energon while staring suspiciously at him. He couldn't quite figure out the strange Second in Command. He was quite hard to figure out. Despite his large ego, his screechy voice, and his said cowardice, Hook knew he was intelligent. Extremely intelligent. However, most of the Decepticons mistook his intelligence for cowardice. Starscream was always different from Megatron. Starscream planned his attacks and thought them through thoroughly before attacking anyone and he only retreated when he knew he was going to get his aft kicked. Megatron, on the other hand was different. Megatron refused to shy away from any battles. He would plan things and think them through, yes. But his plans were always quite different from Starscream's. While Starscream would scheme and sneak, Megatron would run blindly and whack at everything that moved. Whenever Megatron's troops were getting slagged to death he didn't really care if everyone else got hurt as long as he himself was not harmed. If he knew he would most likely go offline in the process of a mission after realization hit, he would automatically formulize another plan. Or perhaps when a plan he thought of showed the risks, he would just think of something else. Either way, he was reckless and cared only for himself. Hook thought Starscream to be the same, but he noticed there was something budding within Starscream. He didn't know what, but there was something going on with him that intrigued Hook greatly. He wanted to know what was up, but knowing the seeker's temper, he decided to keep to himself.

"Feelin' any better?" Hook asked.

Starscream glanced over at him again for a moment as he continued to sip quietly at his energon. "Yes, I suppose. Why did you repair me anyway?" Starscream asked curiously.

"I dunno, just did," Hook responded. He really didn't know why he rescued Starscream. Perhaps it was concern? Or perhaps he simply just felt sorry for the seeker.

Starscream nodded hesitantly, accepting Hook's response. He knew it wasn't normally like Hook to be so nice. He supposed he must have been bored and just decided to repair him. He nodded the idea off and turned to Hook, "Can I leave?"

"Well, are you feeling any pa-" He was quickly cut off by Starscream.

"Yes, yes. I'm fantastic, Hook. I feel great - never better. Now can I PLEASE leave?" he looked at Hook pleadingly. He knew he didn't have to plead, but he felt like it for some odd reason. He supposed he just didn't feel like screeching and yelling. His vocalizer hurt anyway.

"Well, if you really feel better then go." he chuckled.

"THANK PRIMUS!" he needed to get out of there and fly for a bit. He strutted outside of the medbay and walked down the long corridors of their underground base.

Hook stared at the exit to the medbay where Starscream had left. He looked in disbelief. "I realized Starscream was extremely feminine but I had no idea he walked that way," He didn't ever notice how femme like Starscream strutted until now. He never really paid attention to the mech, but he noticed just then and found it a laughable concept.  
>_<p>

Starscream flew out of the water with a splash as he ignited his thrusters and lifted himself to the sky. He danced around in the air. Twirling in circles and flying at top speed. It felt good to fly. He began barrel rolls and pulled himself down to the ocean below him and brushed his wing against the surface as he soared through the air as the wind brushed lightly over his wings. He felt so free when he flew, but something seemed to be missing. The error quickly showed itself - Elita. He missed her. Normally when he flew everything was so great and perfect and made his spark feel complete but not this time. Sadness brushed over him as he continued to fly. He wished she was there to share the experience with him. It would feel so perfect to have her by his side, but he knew that dream would never come true unless they were in the same faction, or she was factionless. It tore Starscream apart knowing that he could never have her. Still he flew through the seemingly endless sky until he came to an island. He transformed and landed gently into the sand, he then turned around and gazed at upon the gorgeous view displayed out infront of him. The ocean gently brushed against the shore. He silently padded his feet through the sand and sat crouched down infront of the ocean and put a hand in the sand. He picked up the sand and the wind blew it out of his hand into the sunset. He scooted closer to the ocean to where now he sat in the wet sand and water brushed over parts of his body as he sat there in silence. He looked up to the sky and stared in awe at the beautiful colors. Colors of blue, indigo, violet, and vermillion wrapped around clouds above him. He put his arms around his knees and began to cry silently. Sadness consumed him in the bitter silence. "Elita," he sobbed uncontrollably as he thought about what could have been if he was able to be with her. He would never be able to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loves her. He wouldn't ever be able to start a family with her. He would never be able to hear the laughs, giggles, and chirps of their sparkling. He wouldn't be able to see their sparkling grow up into a full grown femme or mech. And as much as he would hate seeing this if it ever happened, he would never be able to see his sparkling walk away with his or her mate. It tore at him he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, there was a ping in his transmission.

:: Starscream, come in. :: came a familiar voice.

:: Who is this? How did you get this transmission? :: He snarled back.

:: It's me, Skyfire. ::

Starscream froze. He turned around and surprisingly, Skyfire was there behind him.

"It has been a long time since we've spoken, my friend," he said with a warm smile. He beamed with happiness as he looked down at Starscream.

"We are no longer friends! You betrayed me and went to the autobots!" Starscream screeched at Skyfire.

"Starscream, please see reason. I come to comfort you, not to harm you. You seem extremely upset," he responded with worry in his voice.

Starscream just simply stared at him until he caught himself crying a bit, quickly wiped the tears and responded, "I'M FINE!" he turned around and began to seemingly pout.

Skyfire frowned. He walked beside Starscream and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please, Starscream. Tell me what's wrong. I'm willing to help you with whatever problem you have," he said with concern.

"My problem is beyond repair. There is no possible way you alone could fix it," he snarled at Skyfire.

"Tell me and I will at least try to assist," he said sadly, "I know I may have ruined our friendship, and I apologize. You are still someone that I care about a great deal, and I want to help you. I cannot help you if you do not let me, Starscream."

Starscream hesitated a moment,"Ugh, fine," he snapped.

Despite Starscream's actions, Skyfire still smiled. He sat beside Starscream and put his hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter?" he asked softly.

Starscream sighed through his vents, "I'm in love with an autobot," he muttered.

Skyfire's optics widened in surpirse. "Intriguing, who is this autobot? First off, is it a mech or femme?" he asked curiously.

"It's a femme, and her name is Elita One," he sighed.

"Elita One? Ohhh, my. I will do my best to help you, Starscream, but first, would you happen to have a specific way of bringing her to you?"

Starscream then smirked, "As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I do..." he began to chuckle a bit.

Skyfire looked at him questioningly.

Starscream turned to Skyfire and whispered something into his audial units.

Skyfire's optics widened. "Are you sure you want to retrieve her this way? We could lure her or something, instead, or simply send her an invitation to a specific location," Skyfire responded.

Ignoring his question, "Bring her to me at this exact location at dawn. Do NOT be late." Starscream snarled.

Skyfire hesitantly nodded then reluctantly transformed as he took off and was a small dot in the horizon in a matter of seconds.

"I just hope I can get her to trust me," he thought aloud. If he was going to get Elita to trust him, he was going to have to tread carefully. As of now, he was in very dangerous territory. 


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7:  
>Kidnapped<p>Elita giggled ferociously while Optimus Prime tickled her. "Oh O-optimus! H-heehee!" she laughed, chuckled, and giggled.<p>

The sound that eminated from Elita's lips when she laughed sounded so wonderful to Optimus. Almost as if an angel was whispering into his audios. "Elita, my love. I must go on a mission with the others. Will you be alright here if I leave Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Skyfire and Sunstreaker here to guard you?"

"I can manage, Optimus." She stated as she sent a wave of assurance through their bond.

Optimus sent her a wave of love and devotion in return.

She kissed him on the cheek

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Elita. I love you," he told her.

"As I love you," she responded happily. She felt so great now that she was with Optimus. Starscream still nipped at her in the back of her proccessor and spark, though. She did her best to ignore those feelings.

Optimus left the room.

Elita was now all alone except for five other people keeping guard on her of whom she barely knew. She leaned back in her berth and then she let her mind run wild with various thoughts. She thought about the kiss Starscream had given her upon her neck. It was warm, pleasant, gentle and so affectionate. She wanted him to keep kissing her, but Optimus came in. As happy as she was to see him, she was also slightly sad and disappointed to be pulled away from Starscream. She'd had Decepticon lovers in the past, but they had always ended in tragedies. As much as she knew that part of her actually wanted to be with Starscream, she did her best to ignore the feelings because she knew that it would end in tragedy like all of the others. Plus, she just couldn't bring herself to be without Optimus...she loved him too much, but she cared for Starscream, too. She could see the pain and fear of rejection in his optics when he stared into hers on the Nemesis. She saw the hurt, sadness, distrust, abuse. She saw it all. She wished she had some way of comforting him, but she knew she couldn't as long as she was an au-

Clanking in the hallways interrupted her thoughts. She eyed the bottom of the door cautiously. She saw a shadow in the front of the door. She was then startled by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" called a voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's Skyfire. Optimus sent me to guard you. Is it alright if I come in?" the reply was warm and sweet.

She hesitated a moment, but then got up and approached the door then opened it. She was surprised at the huge mech standing in her doorway.

"Hello." he said as he smiled warmly down at her. He then turned a bit to get in the door. He was sort of hard for him to get through the door because of his largeness. But despite his huge self, he managed to get through the door. Not to mention he was a very, very sweet mech. Nobody ever thought bad of Skyfire. If he came to you, it was on good intent. But what Elita didn't know, is he didn't come here on "good intent"...

"How are you?" Elita asked as she broke the momentary silence. She was a bit curious about this mech. Perhaps a bit too curious.

"I am fine. I have had quite a busy day, but I am glad Optimus assigned me to protecting you because now I have something useful to do," he said sweetly and then chuckled.

Elita nodded. She then studied his appearance. He was an extremely tall, white mech. He had gorgeous sapphire optics that practically glowed. He had blue in the middle of his helm and around his face plates. He had a light gray face and a bulky frame. He had a red stripe above his spark chamber and blue around his spark chamber with a blue stripe directly below the red stripe. He had small wing struts with straight red lines following the shape of them. He had vents on each side of his cockpit, and red on his torso. He had one of those adorable faces that made you feel like you were staring into the face of an angel. Elita thought he was cute, honestly. But she didn't take any sort of liking to him as she did Optimus and Starscream.

Breaking the silence, "Um, Miss Elita, would you like to go for a walk with me? Or a ride perhaps?" he asked in a very nice tone.

"I suppose so," she responded. She kind of wanted to get out of the room. It was getting stuffy in there, anyway.

Skyfire stood and looked down at her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and walked over the door and opened it. He bowed beside it and layed his hand out. "Ladies first," he said sweetly.

"Why, thank you, Skyfire." she chuckled, walked out of the room, and turned to Skyfire and waited for him to come out. He struggled through the small door but managed to get out of the room. They then made their way outside the Ark and Skyfire transformed.

"All aboard!" he called playfully.

Elita couldn't help but laugh. She went inside of the shuttle and sat down infront of the controls. She then leaned back, relaxed, and began to sight see as Skyfire took lifted off.

"So where exactly are we going, Sky?" she asked curiously.

"I-I, uhm, you'll see! It's a very gorgeous location!" he said. He was telling the truth - It was an extremely beautiful location. But he didn't tell her why he was bringing her there. At least he didn't lie. He absolutely hated lying, and that's exactly why he couldn't bring himself to say no to Starscream. He was simply too soft to hurt his former friend, not to mention it was most likely his only chance to repair their friendship.

"Aren't we a little too far from the Ark, Skyfire? We're not supposed to go over 50 miles away from it," she said nervously.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I have no bad intent," that was true.

What was Elita thinking? This was Skyfire! He wouldn't do anything to get her hurt. At least, not intentionally.

Skyfire slowed as they reached their location and landed. Elita climbed out of the shuttle. After she came out, Skyfire transformed and immediately looked to the left. It was Starscream.

"W-what are you doing here, Decepticon! Skyfire, get him!" Elita yelled.

"My apologies, Miss Elita. But, I am afraid I cannot do that. Starscream is my friend and partner," he responded.

Her optics widened in shock, "H-h-how could you, Skyfire! H-he's a Decepticon!"

"Starscream informs me that no harm will come unto you," he stated, "His intentions are not to hurt you. I would not have brought you if I knew he was going to harm you."

"But, Skyfire! He's a Decepticon! Decepticon's were built to destroy!" Elita protested.

"Trust me, please, miss Elita," he pleaded.

She just turned her head nervously to Starscream who was looking at her sadly.

"Hello, Elita," he said quietly and walked up to her. "Skyfire, you may leave."

Skyfire nodded as a response. He then transformed and took off.

Elita backed away slightly as she eyed Starscream cautiously.

"You don't need to be afraid, Elita. I don't want to hurt you," he walked closer to Elita and gently grabbed her hand and clasped there hands together. He then did the same thing with the other hand. "I wanted to speak with you."

"I seriously doubt what you have to say is going to mean anything to me, Decepticon!" she yelled and pulled her hands away.

Starscream frowned deeply and allowed a tear to slip down his cheek. "Please, do not call me Decepticon. Call me Starscream. Please," he croaked out.

Elita stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you - y-you're crying," she said in amazement.

"Yes I am, Elita." he walked closer and wrapped her in his embrace. "I told you, I've lost so much. I didn't want to lose you whenever Optimus came in on us. A-and I still don't," he choked out while crying.

Elita couldn't take it. She returned the embrace and put her head against his chest.

Starscream definitely noticed this. He pulled back a bit and looked into those gorgeous blue optics

Elita looked up into his as well.

Starscream then slowly moved closer to her and kissed her forehead. He caressed her hands with a graceful gentleness. He then removed his hand from hers and began to caress her thigh.

Elita gasped at this action.

Pleased by this reaction, Starscream continued on. He moved his hand to this inner part of her thigh. He continued to look into her eyes. Their noses were practically touching. He could feel each breath she took, and her optics were dim with content. Starscream took this as his chance to "enhance the romance." He brushed his lips against hers like he did last time, he then bit her lip and pulled it back some and then moved forward and kissed her passionately.

A bit taken back by this action, Elita happily returned the kiss.

Starscream then took poked at her teeth with his glossa requesting enterance.

Elita happily openened her mouth and allowed Starscream's glossa to pass into her mouth.

Starscream flicked his glossa at Elita's and entertwined it with hers as they kissed in a blissful silence. There was no sound but the waves crashing against the shore, the sound of the birds tweeting, the wind, and the graceful sound of Elita's breathing.

He then broke the kiss and pushed her down gently to where she was laying in the sand. He crawled on top of her and resumed their previous kissing session. He continued to explore the wet inside of Elita's mouth and loving every single second of it.

Elita wrapped her arms and legs around Starscream and pulled him closer. Suddenly, there was a ping in Elita's transmission. She ignored it.

It pinged again. She sat up and motioned for Starscream to be quiet.

:: Hello? :: she said.

:: Elita! Where are you? You're not in our quarters! :: Optimus Prime's voice came through the other end of the transmission.

Elita froze and then hesitantly responded.

:: I went for a flight with Skyfire ::

Optimus sighed with relief. :: I am glad you are safe. Please hurry back. ::

:: Right away. :: she responded.

She looked up at Starscream a moment and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now, Starscream."

Starscream smiled a little sadly. "I understand. I'll get Skyfire to fly you back."

"Thank you." she said in a thankful manner.

"You're welcome."

Starscream then pinged Skyfire and told him to come and take Elita back to the Ark.

After a few moments, Skyfire whooshed around them then came back around and landed.

"Be sure she is taken safely, Skyfire. If any harm comes to her, I will kill you." Starscream said in a serious tone.

"Will do. But Starscream, I still have one question to ask you. Are we friends again or have I not proven myself?"

Starscream paused a moment but responded, "Yes, we're friends, Skyfire. Now go and take Elita home."

"Alright."

Elita looked at Starscream again and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will see me again, I'm sure...and...Elita...?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting me. " he pulled her into one more passionate kiss, but it was short lived.

Elita nodded. She then climbed into Skyfire and with a burst of speed, they were quickly one with the stars in the night sky.

Elita jumped out of the shuttle and made her way to the entrance of the Ark to find Optimus standing there with a worried expression on his face - or at least, as worried as his face could look with him not having a mouth.

"Elita!" Optimus called out to her as he ran to her. "I was worried to death." he then pulled her into an embrace.

"I am fine now, Optimus." she returned the embrace but she quickly pulled away and smiled and then walked passed him making her way to where their quarters was.

Optimus was a bit puzzled by Elita's actions. She was acting herself. He could tell. Was she mad at him? What could he have done to make her mad at him? Or was it something else? Perhaps it was because he had left her there rather than took her with her on the mission. He had no choice, really. Not to mention he most definitely did NOT want to lose her again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen a second time. But why would she mad about him not taking her with him? Surely she understood that he simply did not want her to be harmed in anyway. Or maybe she didn't? At this point, he had no clue. I wanted to ask her about it, but he was a bit hesitant. He nodded the idea off and made his way to his quarters where Elita was headed, or perhaps already there. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Skyfire who was observing the stars.  
>Optimus then began to eye him for a moment, wondering what might of happened. After all, they didn't have a chaperone with them while they were, which means they must have been alone. Then again, Skyfire wouldn't do anything like that. Didn't he like Chromia? Well, for all he knew Skyfire could have just been flying around with Elita, but they were outside the 50 mile perimeter, so this left his mind confused. They may have did something that Optimus preffered not to happen, or they really could have been flying. Since he didn't know, he did his best to push the thought to the back of his mind and focused on if Elita was really okay. He resumed his walk to his quarters. When he got there, he noticed Elita laying down on the berth. She looked upset to him. He approached her and caressed her cheek.<p>

"Elita, are you alright?" he asked sounding extremely concerned.

She hesitated a moment. "I guess I just got a little jet-lag, or...jetsick?" she laughed a little.

Optimus laughed as well. "Well, at least you're unharmed. I thought you were kidnapped or something. And if I might, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you and Skyfire 45 miles outside of the 50 mile perimeter? You could have been hurt." he asked.

"Skyfire informed me of that, but I wanted to go out a little farther, I suppose. I apologize, Optimus."

"You did not wrong. You needn't apologize. I love you, Elita."

"As I love you, Optimus. If it isn't too much to ask, may I please have some time to myself?"

Optimus wanted to ask why but he decided not to. "Whatever you need, my dearest."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." caressed her cheek one time and then left her in the room by herself.

At that very moment, Elita was consumed by guilt. 


	8. Whispers

Elita awakened from her slumber to a bright sun shining through the window. She squinted at the shear amount of light shining through into the room. She then leaned up, yawned and stretched. She turned herself to the side of the berth and sighed in content hearing nothing but utter silence. It was peaceful and calm, and she loved it. She then stood up and made her way across the room to the door and opened it. She began to walk down the corridors of the arch in silence making her way toward the main room to see Optimus. Nearing the control room, she had her head in the clouds and accidentally ran into Bluestreak. "Sorry!" she said apologetically.

"It's fine." Bluestreak responded. "Aren't you Elita?"

"Yes." she replied with a smile. "And you are?"

"Name's Bluestreak." he said with a warming smile as he offered his hand out to her. "Call me Blue, if you want."

"Nice to meet you." she shook his hand nicely and moved her hand back to her side.

"Same."

"Well, sorry I ran into you. I'll be going now." said the femme.

"It's alright. Later."

Bluestreak walked by Elita and walked slowly down the long corridor of the arch. Elita watched and watched until he turned a corner and disappeared. She then opened the doors to the main room where she saw all of her fellow autobots doing various different things. There was Cliffjumper and Mirage wrestling, which was rather cute to her considering the difference in size of the two. Ratchet was - well. Being Ratchet, testing things on various objects. Then there was Optimus at Telatraan 1. Elita smiled and made her way to Optimus. "Hello." she said pleasantly to him.

Optimus turned in surprise and looked down at her with warming optics. "Hello, Elita. Did you recharge well?"

Elita hesitantly responded remembering her tears last night, "Yes I did. Thank you." She couldn't help but smile and giggle whenever she conversed with him or was even around him. He made her feel so alive. They engaged in conversation and giggles. They couldn't stand to be away from each other.

Starscream paced down the halls of the Nemesis in slow strides, strutting along past the quarters of the other Decepticons. He was really quite bored. No missions to do, nothing. All he had done all day was stride up and down the halls, sip some energon while enjoying a strange human horror flick, and get 'the look' from Soundwave all day. He also had quite a bothersome time having to deal with Rumble and Frenzy annoying the frag out of him. Starscream swirled around in place and began strutting back to his quarters before he heard a sudden noise that sounded as if someone were caling his name. He turned his head suspiciously but saw no one. He shook his head and ignored it and continued his short trek down the hallway and reached his quarters where he then punched in the code to his door. The door slid open and Starscream walked in and plopped onto his berth and stared at the ceiling in boredom. He examined every detail of the ceiling, since he had nothing else better to do. Nothing special about the ceiling, really. Just a dull gray color that shined ever so slightly. He sighed in frustration and turned on his berth and stared blankly at the wall for a few moments whenever he heard the noise again and darted up and looked around suspiciously. This time, it seemed to echo ghostily."Who's there?" he snarled.

"Starscream..." it whispered with an eery tone that made Starscream shudder.

He stood up and pointed his nullrays at all parts of the room in anger. "Who the slag is there? This isn't funny!"

"Starscream..." the voice called again with a taunting tone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Starscream screeched. Then suddenly, an energon cube fell from Starscream's cupboard. He darted out of his quarters and ran at light speed down the long Nemesis corridors in fear then he stopped and fell to his knees and began sitting in exhaustion. He saw Thundercracker appear in the corner of his optic and immediately turned to him to see him looking at him questioningly. "What?" Starscream sneered.

"What were you running from?" Thundercracker asked curiously. "You looked pretty freaked out."

"...It was nothing." He responded with a snort.

"Whatever you say, Screamer." He said boringly.

"My name is Starscream!"

Thundercracker laughed at his reaction and shook his head. "You really should work on your temper. You're always bitchy like a ragging femme!"

Starscream looked up, flabbergasted. "H-How dare you! I am your SUPERIOR! You don't speak to me in that manner!"

"Uh, sorry?" Thundercracker fakely apologized. "Look, I don't wanna get into a fight. Just saw you running and wanted to know what the frag was going on. You looked horrified."

"Please, spare me your concern." Starscream scoffed.

Thundercracker then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Screa- I mean, Commander." He then began to walk away from Starscream.

Starscream watched him walk away for a few moments then turned his head reviewing in his mind what had just happened. What was with that creepy voice calling his name? Starscream didn't wanna know. He didn't even know where it came from. He couldn't even figure out where it sounded like it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from all directions. Starscream sighed and strode over to the main hall, walked through there and then made his way to the main room to check on everything. He opened the doors and he reviewed everyone's activities. Soundwave was doing...whatever Soundwave does at the monitor all day. Skywarp was approving and denying requests from the Constructicons, Ramjet and Thrust. Starscream looked to where Megatron usually is and noticed his wasn't there. He walked over to Skywarp and stood in a haughty pose. "Where's Megatron?" he asked.

Skywarp glanced up at him from his chair, eyed him then responded. "Hell if I know, he hasn't been here since this morning. Everyone's wondering where he is but I sure as slag ain't griping. I'm actually relieved he's not here to yell at us for once, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am but I was just curious. Should I go look for him?"

"Nah, do the crew a favor and don't. We're all enjoying the silence and you should be, too." he said while yawning as he pressed decline on a request from Thrust and Ramjet.

"Alright, I suppose." He sighed in reply. He made his way back to his quarters - again, and got on his computer out of boredom and just began playing with the paint tool. He began making swirly lines and shapes with it and carelessly waved the cursor in all directions and then began filling in random colors. It looked quite interesting, actually. After he finished, he looked at it satisfied and shut off his computer and laid on his berth quietly. He began to think of Elita. Her soft pink metal, her lovely voice. All he wanted to do was - "No." He said aloud. "I can't think of such nonsense, especially before recharging. Don't want to make myself restless." He then turned over and fell into a deep recharge. 


	9. Mysteries

Starscream groggily walked out of his quarters and stretched as he dragged his feet down his hall as he scratched his waste. He made his way to the main room and peeked through the doors to find everyone where they usually are - all except Megatron. He had been gone for about three days now and no one know where he could have disappeared to. His signal isn't anywhere on Earth, so apparently he's off planet. Shockwave hasn't contacted them saying he's on Cybertron so where could he be? Starscream didn't care. He hoped he would be dead. Always insulting him, punching him, kicking him, and just throwing him around like a rag doll. He'd hoped he'd been murdered mercilessly by an autobot or something. Doesn't matter by what, who or what way - as long as he was dead. Starscream hated Megatron with every ounce of his spark and has always wanted to be leader of the Decepticons. Now is his chance to at least make a good example of himself. He walked into the main room and sat on a small bench and fell into deep thought and then fell into recharge.

Shockwave made his way down the hall of his base back on Cybertron and made his way to the room he was needed in and opened the door to find Megatron there waiting for him. "Hello, my liege. Anything I could do for you today?"

"No. I'm just here to wreak havoc upon those accursed femmes. They are taking all of your energon, of which you need to send to us at times, and they're a plain nuisance. Destroying all of your equipment, stealing it, breaking it and whatnot. It's time I showed them who they're actually dealing with."

Shockwave nodded. "That is very true, my Lord." he said as he opened a door for Megatron to walk through and bowed as Megatron exited the room.

Firestar and Chromia were sitting next to each other just gazing off into space. Bored, nothing to do, and sleepy. Moonracer approached them. "You girls look pretty bummed."

"We are." they said in unison and sighed.

"Well, I think we're safe down here for now." Moonracer said with assurance. "If Shockwave or any of his little goons try and get us, we'll show them who's boss!"

"Yeah!" they said in unison. Again.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that caught the femmes attention. Firestar sat up and motioned for Chromia and Moonracer to be quiet. She slowly walked down a corridor and motioned for them to stay and she got two nods in return from each of them. As she slowly walked, the thudding came from the right it seemed. She walked to the right of the small hallway and then stood to listen again. Strangely, it sounded as if it were coming from behind her now. She hesitantly turned around and listened very closely and walked to the left this time instead of the right. Then the thudding AGAIN, sounded as if it came from behind her. She continued the same way this time and left the small space and looked up around the outside and saw no one. 'Maybe he's inside?' she thought. But before she could go back down, someone grabbed her by the back of her neck aggresively and threw her down. It was Megatron.

"Well hello there, Firestar. Being a little glitch as always?"

Firestar glared with fury at the silver tyrant threw a hard kick at him.

Megatron caught her leg and twisted it then threw her down. "Let's see how powerful you are when you have no legs to operate."

Firestar stared at him in terror as he twisted her legs every way they would turn. She screamed in sheer terror and shrieked in agonizing pain.

Megatron looked down upon her and smiled a smile only a madman could muster and then began dragging her by her broken legs. "When I am done with you, you will wish you'd never been sparked, you disgusting femme."

She wimpered in fear and pain as she was dragged down the roads of Cybertron.

Megatron arrived back to Shockwave's area and threw Firestar at Shockwave's feet. "Put her in a holding cell. I have a few surprises in store for this little femme..."

Starscream awoke from recharge and sat up rather lazily and rubbed his temples. He stood up and went to his closet and rummaged around in there to find his private comm. communicator and decided to open a private frequency so he could talk to Skyfire. He pushed the middle blue button on it and it rang about 4 times before Skyfire answered.

:: Hello? :: Came a soft voice.

:: Skyfire? ::

:: Yes, Starscream? :: Skyfire said sincerely.

:: Meet me at the same location we had Elita at last time in 30 cycles. I want to speak with you in private and we also have some other things to attend to and I'm sure you know what they are :: Starscream said dryly.

:: Yes I know. I'll be there ::

:: Thank you, Skyfire. :: Starscream said in an appreciative tone.

:: ...Anything for you. :: Skyfire responded softly.

Starscream was a bit taken back by Skyfire's response but then he shut off the comlink and turned to take his leave to meet Skyfire.

Skyfire arrived at the same location Starscream and him had met last time. Starscream hadn't arrived yet so he just found a large rock to sit on and stared off in the direction of the ocean, watching the waves go up and then gracefully go down. He then looked up at the clouds and observed the shapes of them. Before too long Starscream came soaring onto the scene and landed infront of Skyfire. Skyfire quickly stood up to greet Starscream.

Starscream held his hand out to greet Skyfire but to his surprise, got pulled into a hug instead. "Um, Skyfire?"

Skyfire was hugging him and didn't wanna let go. "Yes?"

"You can let go now."

Skyfire hesitantly let go. "I'm sorry. I just had to."

"You're not exactly gentle whenever you hug people."

Skyfire frowned. "I'm sorry. I must have upset you..."

Starscream darted his eyes to Skyfire and quickly said, "No! You didn't. You just kind of squished me."

Skyfire looked up at him and smiled a small smile. "So you're not upset with me?"

Starscream smiled a bit himself and looked at Skyfire's adorable face. "No, I'm not."

Skyfire sighed a sigh of relief. "That's relieving. I didn't want you to get mad at me for hugging you. I honestly couldn't help myself. It's just been so long since I've even been in eye contact with you, and last time I hugged you is whenever we were both still in the science academy learning the basics. And that was only one hug..."

"Well I don't really like hugs."

Skyfire looked at him confused.

"What?" Starscream said feeling a bit confused himself by the confused expression on Skyfire's face.

"You hug and embrace Elita...yet you won't let your friend embrace you?" Skyfire said changing his confused expression to a hurt expression.

"No no no! I'll let you! Just...be more gentle!" Starscream quickly said.

Skyfire's expression lightened a bit and he took Starscream's hand and looked into his optics.

Starscream was a been taken back by this action but he looked back up into Skyfire's optics. "What is it?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Alright?" He said unsurely.

"Close your eyes for me." he said softly.

"...Why?" Starscream asked a bit uneasily.

"Just please. For me?"

Starscream irritably sighed a little and closed his eyes. He immediately felt him self being pulled in a direction and he quickly followed where Skyfire was pulling him. Then, he felt his thrusters get wet and as time passed with each step, the wetness went further and further up his legs. Skyfire was taking him into the water. It wasn't too long before Starscream was absolutely covered in water and was being pulled through the water. He wanted to open his eyes, but kept them shut for his friend. Before much longer, they stopped and Starscream felt his heels in the damp sand under the water.

"...Open your eyes." Skyfire said ever so softly, almost in a whisper.

Starscream opened his eyes to find something astonishing infront of him. He looked all around him and there were beautiful fish everywhere, swimming in place, glimmering and shining from the light of the sun shining through the surface of the water. There were small schools of fish swimming quickly through the water, their scales glimmering like diamonds. He looked to his right and there were clown fish (or as the humans called them, Nemo fish?) the sun shimmering down upon them made their scales shine a bright, beautiful orange color. Everything was colorful and full of life and beauty.

"It's beautiful..." Starscream said in awe.

Skyfire smiled and took Starscream by the hand and led him closer to himself.

Starscream was now in the arms of Skyfire. "What are you doing?" he said rather suspiciously.

"Hugging my best friend." Skyfire there and then picked up Starscream in an embrace and gave him the most loving hug he'd ever given anyone and Starscream had ever been given.

"...Too..tight.." Starscream croaked.

Skyfire let go of him and gave Starscream the most handsome beaming smile he'd ever seen.

Starscream allowed himself to smile back.

Skyfire held Starscream's hand and they both gazed at the many fish around them and for a moment, they were happy. 


	10. Seize of the Unknown

Just a little warning, this chapter gets pretty sexual towards the end so, be ready! xD. Sorry it took me so long to update. I will be A LOT quicker and the chapters will be longer. I promise! Another thing, I'm a huge Starscream lover so I may write more about Starscream in some chapters than any of the others so, yeah. There's also some homosexuality in this chapter so, yeah. Hope you're not a homo hater or homophobic. :P Lol, ENJOY!

_  
>Optimus was pacing around the corridors of the Ark with Prowl. Prowl was rather irritated and so was Optimus. He was searching for Jazz. He'd had something to discuss with him. Optimus made his way around the corner of the next hall of the Ark and made his way to Jazz's quarters. He then opened the door to find the mech playing earth video games and shook his head irritably.<p>

"Jazz." he said sounding a bit...angry.

Jazz turned quickly and fell off his berth and then scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hehe...you scared me, I guess." he said sounding embarrassed.

Optimus allowed a small chuckle to escape his vocals but then remembered his task. He was angry with Jazz. "I have something I need to discuss with you, Jazz..."

"Uh..." Jazz hesitated. "Yes...?"

Prowl stood behind Optimus and looked up at Optimus expectantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus then unveils something horrid, SOMETHING FOUL, something that struck absolute horror into Jazz's spark.

Jazz stared in terror as he saw what Optimus was holding up infront of him.

"I found this earlier today in YOUR quarters..."

Elita's PANTIES.

"I - Uhm..- Err - ehm...I- I don't know what you're talking a-about." Jazz then looked away from Optimus, trying to hide the mortification on his face.

"Explain." Optimus ordered.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted.

"Jazz, I've known you long enough to know you're are telling me a two faced LIE right now. Fess up, WHY were Elita's under bearings in YOUR quarters?"

"UHM..."

There was a loooooooooong silence.

"Well?" Optimus said expectantly and then dangled the pair of panties while glaring at Jazz.

"ERHM..uh...LOOK! MEGATRON!"

"WHAT?!" Prowl and Optimus said in unison then turned around, then turned back looking confused.

Jazz was half way out of his window and before Optimus could figure out what was happening. Jazz had jumped out of the window.

"JAZZ!" Optimus ran and looked out the window to see Jazz speeding across the dirt at light speed.

"Slag." Optimus buried his face in his hands irritably then heard footsteps behind him to see Elita coming his way.

"Hello, Optim-." Elita's speech suddenly came to a screeching halt seeing the site of her undergarments hanging in Optimus's hand.

Optimus could definitely feel her embarrassment and anger through the bond.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY UNDERWEAR INFRONT OF JAZZ'S QUARTERS AND STANDING NEXT TO PROWL WHILE DOING IT?!"

Optimus had NO idea what to say. So to substitute that, he dropped the panties, and ran for his life to his quarters. Prowl followed except he went to his own and locked himself in there, as did Optimus.

It was a strange and horrible start to the day and wasn't going to end well.

Starscream was returning from his outing with Skyfire. He actually felt happy for once. Even if this happiness was short, he was just grateful to be happy at all. He transformed from his jet mode and flew even faster. With a loud boom, he shot into super sonic speed, looping and spinning through the sky, smiling as he closed his optics. He savored every amazing moment while flying. He spun inside the circles made from the smoke of his thrusters, kereening through the seemingly endless sky. He spun a few more times before he finallly gave into duty, and landed inside the Decepticon base. He walked down the long corridors of the base finally reaching his quarters. He slid open the door, took a long, hard look around at the spartan furnishings brandished with the decepticon seal and wearily sat on the edge of his berth. He glanced at a datapad he saw lying next to his bed, it was from Skyfire. He eagerly opened it and saw two seperate messages of data. The first read, "This is a message forwarded from Elita. - Skyfire." Starscream lit up with happiness and quickly loaded up the message from Elita. It read, "Hello, Starscream. I want to meet you somewhere at a place and time of your choosing. Please respond as soon as you can. - Elita."

Starscream's spark fluttered as he read the message and he immediately responded to her. He wrote. "We can meet at the island we met at last time, if you wish. Three days from now, if it's to your liking. - Starscream." He wanted to write more but he decided that was enough for now. He made his way outside of the base and flew to the autobot base sneakily. He left a datapad on Elita's window and before he left, he watched her through it. She looked a bit irritated as she was flipping though naturistic photos of the Earth, such as oceans, waterfalls, forests, etc. He allowed himself to smile seeing her again, then he flew back to the base.

Megatron cackled in evil laughter as he looked at the horrified femme behind the little prison he had placed her in.

"Comfortable, dear?" Megatron said in a sadistic tone.

Firestar had no strength to move or respond. Both of her legs were broken and she was low on energon. 'Please Mooracer and Chromia. Come for me...please.' she thought in desperation.

Megatron approached her, chuckling louder and louder each time he stepped closer until he was in the prison with her. He smirked a sadistic smirk at her and pinned her to the wall.

"Let...go.." Firestar said weakly.

"We're going to have so much fun, dear. So much...fun..." Megatron pinned her harder against the wall and began biting on her neck and she grunted in pain.

He pressed himself against her roughly as his interface panel opened and he slid hers open as well. He lustfully smirked as he thrusted his length into Firestar as she groaned in pain and screamed for him to stop. This only urged him to continue. He pinned her further against the wall then into the corner.

Firestar tried to push him away but he just continued.

Megatron thrusted in and out of her with aggression, surging pain within her, thrusting back and forth and with each thrust, she shrieked in agony. He is free of others, there are no glances. Which means, he can do whatever he wants to her.

Firestar yelled "HELP ME, SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

Megatron disliked this and crushed her face in his left hand and began to thrust inside of her more furiously, and causing her more pain. When he was done, he stood above her with an unholy grin and then shot her to pieces. She offlined on the spot and Megatron walked away as if nothing had ever happened. He made his way out of the prison the dead femme once lived in and went to Shockwave.

"Open the spacebridge." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, my liege." Shockwave responded with a bow as he opened the spacebridge and within seconds, Megatron was back on Earth and made his way to the base.

Chromia and Moonracer made their way down the Cybertron streets and snuck into Shockwave's base in search of Firestar.

Moonracer motioned for Chromia to follow her toward the Prison room where they found Firestar, interface panel open, and energon everywhere around her. Her spark chamber was exploded and her face crushed into pieces.

Chromia stared at the image displayed infront of her in horror, anger, sadness and absolutely furiousity. "Who could have done this?" She then fell to her knees and began to cry, Moonracer rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Whoever did it, We'll get them, Chromia..."

"Command: Cease relations. Now."

Rumble and Frenzy were in a corner pressing each other's lips against the other's, not paying any attention to Soundwave.

Soundwave got irritated and kicked them both and then they flew apart from each other.

Frenzy and Rumble both snapped back to reality and looked at Soundwave.

"What'd you do that for?!" Frenzy said furiously.

"Command was to cease relations. My purpose for sperating you: Incestuous and homo - erotic behavior."

Rumble grumbled irritably and glared up at Soundwave. "Shut up."

"Command: Acknowledege. Command: Ignored."

Rumble then shrieked as Soundwave picked him up and shoved him back into his chest, along with Frenzy.

Starscream had seen the whole scene and walked in there.

"So..Rumble and Frenzy are gay and were making out with each other regardless of the fact they're BROTHERS?"

"It seems that way." Soundwave respondedly normally.

Starscream looked disgusted. "The gay part doesn't disgust me, but the incest definitely does."

Soundwave nodded in agreement and walked away.

Starscream went in the main room to find Megatron in there and the moment he saw him he quickly backed away from the door and tip - toed (As much as he could having heels...and..no toes) to his quarters.

Megatron had seen Starscream at the doors then smirked and looked where the young seeker once was at the door and got up to wander down the corridors.

Starscream sprinted into his quarters and quickly shut his door behind him and began panting of exhaustion. "Whew, glad he didn't see me, the idiot." Starscream haughtily said and laid onto his berth and drifted into recharge.

Elita was still quite irritated by what had happened with the whole "panty" incident. She was embarrassed, confused, angry and wanted to smack the slag out of Optimus. Optimus then walked into the room.

'Speak of the devil.' she thought.

"Hello, Elita." Optimus was greeted with a smack to the side of the faceplates. "Ow." he said as he rubbed his faceplates.

"Explain to me about this morning!" she shouted.

"Prowl had found your underbearings in Jazz's quarters while he was seeing if he'd stolen his voice converter."

Elita immediately felt relieved. "Good."

Optimus and Elita then began to chat away in their room.

After Optimus left, Elita made her way to the window and saw something that looked like a datapad. She grabbed it and read Starscream's message and she instantly felt butterflies. She STILL had no idea why she liked Starscream so much.

Starscream was panting from running from Megatron and then laid on his berth in exhaustion. After about 10 cycles (minutes), he finally stood up. He was about to leave his quarters when the voice he had heard before began to whisper his name.

"Starscream..." it whispered.

"Hook? Is that you? This isn't funny!" Starscream said, obviously frightened.

"Starscream..." it whispered once again.

"You know what, this isn't funny. I'm leaving the room." Before Starscream could leave the room...

He was grabbed from the back and dragged across the room and before he knew it,

Everything went black. 


	11. Madman's Grin

Hi, sorry I didn't update for so long. I had writer's block and some personal family issues came up :/ So, I'm making this chapter extra long and entertaining. If you have any couple requests, Like for example, Prowl x Jazz, or anything at all, just tell me in the reviews and I'll write a story with the couple. Also, I sort of need a co-writer. Someone to help me write my stories a bit. So if you're interested, just email me fatfatfatlolfat2 or add me on facebook and send me a message. MarilynMansonFanForever?ref=tn_tnmn Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this one! Also, if any of you are offended by the way I use Jazz, immediately tell me so I can put a screeching HALT to it. I don't like being offensive:/ Or how I made Sunstreaker! Another thing, this chapter gets pretty violent and grim when it shifts to the Decepticons. Also, the personality of who/what is holding Starscream capitive is a bit OC. I also have some OC characters mentioned in this chapter. I also made up the races and the story line mentioned when it switches to Starscream's situation. Anyway, Hope you like it. Thank you!

Elita was wandering the halls of the Ark in search of Optimus whenever Jazz came into view. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the whole panty incident with Jazz. She decided to be a bit...agressive and walked rather sneakily to Jazz as he was conversing with Prowl. Apparently, Prowl caught glance of Elita and his doorwings immediately tensed when before they were flicking up and down excitedly. Well, they definitely weren't now. He looked a bit hesitent to be near Elita. Well, as hesitent as his boring self could look anyway.

Prowl? Well, he walked away without a second thought after catching glance.

Jazz was a bit confused as he turned around to see Elita behind him. "OH...Hiya."

Elita didn't look amused. Nope. Not one bit.

"Oh..you's still mad 'bout da whole...underwear incident...ain'tcha? ahehe.." He nervously said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I do expect an apology or an explanation. Preferably both." She said in a biting tone.

"Ok, ok, ok...I'm sorry n' I uh, well...explanation erhm..well, simply put, it was kinda...well, a dare."

Elita reared back and gave him a disapproving look. "A dare, hm? And who might have 'dared' you?" She said clearly unamused.

"Um..the twins.." Jazz muttered.

In an attempt to make him even more uncomfortable, she got into his personal space. "Care to be more specific and perhaps speak more clearly?"

Jazz backed up, clearly uncomfortable. "Um, the twins! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" He quickly said. "They uh, dared me to get yo panties n' if I did dey'd get me a date..."

Elita shook her her head disapprovingly. "The twins. Optimus told me they were trouble makers..."

Jazz nodded in agreement, hoping it would ease her anger a little, if at all.

"And for some reason, you couldn't find your own date?"

"It just seemed like an easier approach, ya know...I mean, normally I WOULD do it myself but it just sounded easier to just get set up n see what happens...ain't no one I know enough here to wanna have nothin' to do with. I mean, I know Bumblebee, Prowl, and Blaster really well. I'd never see Blaster like that though. OR 'Bee. Known Prowl for like ever, but I doubt he'd see me dat way, ya know? Just a best friend, best friends ain't 'posed to be together like that. It'd prolly ruin our friendship and well, I-"

Elita put her hand up to halt his speech. "I understand your reasoning and you're forgiven. Just try to be a bit more considerate of how the action would affect a different person. What if they had dared you to do something to Prowl? You wouldn't do it, would you?"

Jazz optics widened and he quickly responded "No! No! I wouldn't do nothin' like that ta Prowl! He my bestest friend ever! I love him, I wouldn't do nothin' like dat!"

"Alright then, you have no right to do it to anyone else."

Jazz was silent a moment and just looked up at Elita. "I'm just that desperate, I guess...still, sorry I did it. I just really wanted a date of some kind, ya know? I mean, I been really damn lonely lately and I just..." He didn't finish his sentence and moved his hands in an annoying manner.

Elita nodded. "I understand but it still irritates me quite a bit. I forgive you. Now I'll be going now. Do you know where Optimus is?"

He winced at the question "Umm, he's actually givin' the twins a verbal beat down at the command deck and I know you'd just LOVE ta join him..ehehehe..." He then forced a lopsided smile.

She sighed. "Alright then, bye." She waved dismissively and walked past Jazz.

Jazz looked back at her and then muttered to himself. "Damn, she scary! Won't give a nigga a break, damn..."

Elita heard this but decided to disregard it and made her way to the command deck.

"I'm very disappointed in you two." Optimus rumbled at the twins.

Sideswipe cringed at the boom of anger in Optimus's voice. "Okay, look, we're sorry! It was really Sunny's idea!"

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "That's not possible. Sunstreaker likes mechs."

Sideswipe casted a sideways glance at Sunstreaker then sighed. "Allow HIM to explain..."

Optimus looked at Sunstreaker expectantly and crossed his arms.

Sunstreaker shifted in his seat and seemingly blushed, then his voice with a light lisp began to speak. "Well...I just kind of wanted them to examine...for personal reasons."

Optimus looked unconvinced and looked at Sideswipe.

"Look, Optimus." Sideswipe sighed irritably and began again "Sunstreaker likes mechs, and tried to steal a girl's underwear. Put the two together and you get...?"

Optimus's gaze abruptly changed as he darted his gaze from Sideswipe to Sunny. "You mean to tell me he...wanted to..."

"Yes..."

"Oh my Primus." Optimus said as he just imagined the thought of Sunstreaker in Elita's panties as he winced. "If you had wanted to do THAT...well, we could have..." He cleared his throat and awkwardly said "...constructed some for you..."

Sunstreaker awkwardly shifted in his seat. "I didn't wanna bother you with the issue! That's all..." He looked down at the floor nervously.

Sideswipe facepalmed "I swear, he's a femme in a mech's body." He said, clearly sounding embarressed of his brother.

Optimus sighed. "Dismissed..."

The twins ran to the door but Sunstreaker stood at the doorway and turned back at Optimus. "Hey, Optimus?"

Optimus cringed. "Yes, Sunstreaker?"

"Uhmmm..." He looked down at the floor again nervously. "H-Have you seen Elita around? I really need to talk to her."

Optimus looked confused. "Ah, no, actually. But if I do see her, I will let you know."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now get back to your shift."

Sunstreaker gave a salute and giddily ran off.

Optimus gave an irritable sigh and walked down the opposite hall Sunstreaker had flew down and saw Elita ahead. "Elita!" He called out to his gorgeous bondmate.

Elita had noticed him as well and jogged over to him and jumped into his embrace then pulled back and looked at him. "I was looking for you." she said warmingly.

Optimus looked at her with adoration in his optics. She never failed to brighten his mood. "Speaking of looking, Sunstreaker was looking for you."

Elita's smile turned into a frown. "Oh. The mischevious little mech who helped iniate the dare to take my panties?"

Optimus frowned as much as he could, given the fact he didn't have a mouth. "..Ah, yes. He wanted to speak with you."

Elita looked confused. "About what?"

Optimus gave yet another frown. (repeat mouth remark) "I'm not sure. It seemed important though."

She sighed a bit. "I suppose I'll go ahead and tend to the matter. Better now than later, right?"

He gave her a warm look. "Yes, I suppose it is. I'll direct you to his quarters."

Elita smiled. "Thank you."

They both made their way to Sunstreaker's quarters. Once they were there, Optimus turned to Elita. "I have to discuss something important with you at a later time, if it's alright?"

She looked back up at him "Of course." she beamed.

Optimus nodded, gave her hand a squeeze then began his trek down the hall.

Elita rang the buzzer on the door and it quickly slid open.

Sunstreaker took her hand and pulled her in. "Hi!" he said giddily.

She looked confused and shocked. "Um, hello." Her attention was immediately drawn to the posters in his room. She saw human female artists. Dolly Parton, Cyndi Lauper, Heart, Janet Jackson, Madonna, Paula Abdul,Whitney Houston and some other female artists of which weren't listed specifically at the bottom who they were like the first seven she noticed.

Sunstreaker followed her gaze and found that it led to his Whitney Houston poster. "Oh, looking at my posters? I collect them. These are all my favorite artists. I really like human music if you couldn't notice." He said in a friendly tone. He then walked over to a datapad filled drawer and pulled one out in particular and stuck into his computer, and it began playing a melody.

"Which musician is that?" Elita asked, her curiousity was sparked.

Sunstreaker looked at her and smiled. "It's Madonna. She's my favorite. The song's called 'Lucky Star'. One of my favorites!" He practically beamed when he said it.

She forced a smile and then decided it was time to get to the point. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Sunstreaker snapped his fingers then walked over to her. "I almost forgot! Well, I wanted to apologize first hand for the whole panty incident. I'm sooo SORRY! Also, I don't have very many friends because people are very judgemental of me and I thought maybe since you're a femme, you could maybe see past all my flaws or 'disgustingness' as most mechs here would call it..." His smile quickly turned into a hurt looking frown.

Elita felt sympathy for him. "Why can't you be friends with a mech?"

Sunstreaker glanced up at her "I can. You see, I like other mechs and some of the other mechs here think I might fall in love with them or something and it's pretty hurtful to me. They call me names and are very mean about it. I'm only friends with Bluestreak, Jazz and Blaster. They swing both ways so we get along okay. I would talk to Prowl but he's boring and...scary..."

Elita was a bit disturbed and taken aback by the introduction to a...gay mech, but at least that meant he wouldn't make any moves on her.  
>"Oh, they shouldn't do that to you. I forgive you for the whole incident. I almost forgot about it, actually. Prowl is a bit...anti-social and expressionless. But I'm glad you seem to trust me in a small matter to try and become friends."<p>

Sunny's face lit up a little as he looked up her then he took up a triumphant pose. "We're now besties! Got it? Wait, no. You're my...my. FAGHAG!" He smiled

Elita gave a disapproving frown at the use of the word 'faghag'. "Faghag?"

"Yeah! Faghag. You'll be like my best friend and the only girl I trust with my secrets and stuff like that!" Sunny then paused. "Well, if you want to be...if you don't want to be my friend you don't have to." He frowned a bit.

"I'll be your friend."

Sunny's face practically glowed. "Yay!" He squeezed Elita into a friendly hug.

Elita allowed herself to hug back slightly. "So am I dismissed?"

"If you want to leave, you can." Sunny said.

"Alright, well, I'll go ahead and take my leave. Have a lovely day. If you need some help with those bullies or mean mechs that don't like how you are, I will take care of it for you."

"Thanks, Elli!"

Elita winced at the nickname. "Elli...?

Sunny smiled. "Yep! My own nickname just for you! Elli!"

Seeing Sunny happy made her hesitent to protest so instead she just gave him one more hug and took her leave.

As she was walking down the corridors, she replayed what had just happened in her mind. 'I suppose I'm a faghag now...whatever the frag that entails. Oh, Primus, what have I gotten myself into? Curse my soft side. Gets me into trouble everytime.' she thought. She just continued her walk to her and Optimus's quarters. Suddenly, thoughts of Starscream swirled through out her head. She mentally scolded herself for being somehow so attracted to Starscream. 'Fraggit, it was just one kiss! Why am I so emotionally broken?' She yelled in her mind as she sighed frustratingly. She continued her trek to the quarters, pushing thoughts of Starscream away as much as possible. When she reached her and Optimus's quarters, she found Optimus waiting for her. "Hello." She said to him.

Optimus jerked his head up, clearly taken by surprise at Elita's presence. "Hello, Elita."

She smiled. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Do you remember that time whenever you went on that flight with Skyfire?"

Fear internally struck Elita at the question but she remained as composed as she could and gave him a confused look. "Yes?"

"I do realize Skyfire was a good mech and that's precisely why I find the situation rather suspicious. He went outside of the 50 mile radius knowing that Decepticons could have been out of there and it scared me knowing you were out there...why were you out there?"

'Frag.' She thought. Thoughts of Starscream and her kissing quickly went into her mind at the location Skyfire had taken her to. "I'm not sure. I wasn't the one doing the flying, Prime. If you want to get any answers, you should probably ask Skyfire, love."

Optimus hesitently nodded. "I'll ask him tomorrow then."

Elita nodded back at him. 'Thank Primus I got out of that one.'

Starscream awoke in absolute pain as he sat up blinking many times, trying to get ahold of what happened. Everything was out of focus and he could barely see anything. Finally, his vision adjusted but it was still dark and whether he could see or not, he could still barely...well, see. He tried to get a fix on his surroundings when he saw surging green optics looking down on him. "Who are you?!" He said in a demanding tone. "State your name and who you are! I am Starscrea-"

"I know you are Starscream. That's precisely why you're here, my friend."

"Psh, spare me these games! I'm not your friend and I don't like this darkness!" He tried to get up but found his ability rendered impossible when realizing he was in a cage. "Who the frag are you?! Tell me or I will kill you!"

An evil laugh that made Starscream's metal burn with discomfort and fear sounded through the darkness. The green optics darted at Starscream. Starscream looked into the optics and felt as if they were seering into his spark and ripping him apart.

"You're not in the place to make threats at me, my dear." the voice whispered darkly.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Starscream sneered.

"Are you sure you wish to gaze on me Starscream? Not many people have seen me and lived to tell the tale." The voice then cackled evilly.

Starscream winced at the loud laugh and decided he was going to freak out and yell like an idiot until the person showed himself. "I AM STARSCREAM, YOU WILL RESPECT ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SLAG! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

The voice growled in response to the insults. "You don't know who you're insulting, you little glitch."

Starscream sighed, sounding bored. "Well, I would if you would fragging show yourself!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps come toward him. From the sounds of the footsteps, ...it sounded like a seeker.

The mech holding him captive kneeled infront of the cage and reached through the bars and gently cupped Starscream's chin and pulled him close to him. The light of his optics and Starscream's made the captor's face visual.

Starscream could only vaguely determine his captors looks. He was a seeker though, definitely. He had the same head shape and color as Starscream, but his face was VERY light. It seemed as though he had a white colored face. Starscream could only see his nose and small fractions of his cheeks though. But what he mostly saw were the bright green optics fixed on him. Cold and heartless looking, but beautiful.

His captor pulled Starscream even closer. They were nose to nose and Starscream could clearly see his captor's face now.

"Can you see me now?" his captor whispered.

This mech had a white face, and a VERY scarred face. He was indeed a seeker and seemed as though he used to be a beautiful one at that. "Wh-who are you?"

"Acidstorm. But you can just call me Ace..." he whispered darkly and pulled Starscream's face closer to his through the bars.

Starscream was now uncomfortably close to his captor. Close enough to hear his breath, his lips were only barely away from his"..What do you want?" Starscream said as he stared at the scarred face bestowed infront of him.

Acidstorm smirked an unholy smirk that made Starscream want to purge his tanks. "The answer is simple. I want you, Starscream." He then moved to harshly bite Starscream's bottom lip.

Starscream really didn't like what had just happened. He stared into his evil optics with his own fear filled ones. "Why...?"

"Because you're you. You're special, and I like special things."

Starscream had grown tired of all of this and pulled his face from Acidstorm's grip. "Get to the point! Why am I here!?"  
>He could hear Acidstorm stand up and walk away. Suddenly, lights came on and Starscream was able to see his full form. Starscream now feared his captor more than ever. He had black and green wings with scars dashed across them and sharp forms at the ends that retreated upward and downward, giving him a disgusting look about him. He had black turbines and black and green fronts of his feet. Scars covered his frame, face and even had small scars on his lips. He had black hands with sharp claws. There was two black markings below his eyes, making his captor even more frightening seeming. (I'll let you imagine the markings however you want.) "You are no ordinary seeker...you are from the darklands of Vos." Starscream said with fear in his voice.<p>

Acidstorm hooted with laughter then shot a glance at Starscream. "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. I suppose if you know I'm from the darklands, you know my race's name..." his facial expression darkened.

He backed up in his cage a bit. "You're a Tombius...a dark Vosiloid (seeker from Vos). I thought your kind was extinct!"

"Ah, you're so smart Starscream. But we're not extinct. Yes, there are few of us left but plenty enough to wreak havoc on you Vosiloid maggots." He seethed.

"You're a Vosiloid, too, you dolt!" Starscream yelled at the Tombius.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are mistaken. I used to be a Vosiloid."

Starscream's eyed narrowed. "What do you mean 'used to be'?"

Acidstorm sat down on a chair infront of equipment that was in there. "It's a long, long, sad little story. But, you see, Tombius didn't always used to be - well, Tombius. We were Vosiloids at one point. We may still look like them but we are by no stretch of the imagination the same as you. Not anymore, at least."

Starscream was now interested. "Continue..."

"My race didn't exist until approximately 6.3 million years ago. There was a mad scientist a long time ago to experimented things. Such as ressurection of dead body parts like hands, heads, and so on and so forth. In another lab, there was a test tubing room. So a sparkling was test tubed and the scientist decided to take the sparkling. When he did, he put him on a research table and tested this syrum on the sparkling and the sparking's appearance and side immediately changed. Optics changed abnormal colors, claws turned sharp and longer than normal, and basically turned him into an abomination. The scientist named this child De'Luna (deh-loo-nuh). The child grew and grew and was continously used to scientific testing. After 20 horrible years of torture, De'Luna created more of what he was and named the race the Tombius. He killed every Vosiloid in site, desacrated every grave, leveled every city with a long chain of followers. We destroyed the whole planet of Meblon. Meblonians came from Meblon to kill us so we killed practically every one of them and killed half of their planet along with them. Our vengeance was definitely known. We were known as a dark race, which we were. Our race was built by torture and driven by insanity. To make a long story short, De'Luna was isolated and treated as a disgusting being so he created more and gave the robots of Vos a taste of their own medicine. He's a hero in the optics of us Tombius."

Starscream scowled at the story and glared at Acidstorm. "And what does any of THIS have to do with me?"

"Nothing." He cackled. "But, you can help me save my race."

Starscream snorted. "Get someone else to do it.

"I would if I could. You're the only person capable of getting through to what I want."

His curiousity was at its peak. "What do you want me to do?"

"Simply put, your leader Megatron has a relic called the Relic of Discus. If I have it, I can revive my race and maybe turn them to normal. I'll give you whatever you want in return for this relic."

Starscream smirked. "Just one thing."

Acidstorm darted his gaze to Starscream. "So you'll do it? Alright, what do you want in return?"

Starscream's smirk widened more. "I want you to promise you will not wreak havoc on the remaining Vosiloids and keep your animalisticness at a low."

"Okay but that's all you get."

"Deal. So what does this relic look like?" Starscream asked. "And can you PLEASE let me out of this Primus forsaken cage?"

"How do I know you won't go chicken and run off." Acidstorm said while walking slowly toward the cage.

"I have no reason to." He scoffed.

"Okay then. If you try to escape, I will kill you." He unlocked the cage and backed up.

Starscream crawled on of the cage and stood. "So back to my last question, what does it look like?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. I'm going to release you now and you get that fragging relic at any cost. I don't care what you have to do. Just GET IT." Acidstorm demanded.

"Fine, fine, fine." Starscream sneered.

Acidstorm grabbed Starscream's face and stared into his optics with a dark, cold expression. "If I don't get that relic, I'm going to rip out your vocalizer and kill you slowly and painfully. And I will enjoy it. I'm not known to be patient OR sympathetic..."

Fear latched Starscream as he nodded at the Madman before him.

"Now get out of my sight."

Everything went black. AGAIN.

-Later-

Starscream awoke to his quarters and shook his head. "Was it a dream?" He then touched his lips and felt where Acidstorm had bit them. "Apparently not." He stood up and immediately when out of his quarters to the outside world to take a flight. 'So I have to obtain a relic..." he though. 'Doesn't sound so hard. Just got to use my charms on Megatron and it'll be a piece of oil cake. Besides, that stupid Tombius can wake. I want to see Skyfire and I want to see Elita so phbt.' he thought again.  
>He flew through the sky thinking on this and decided to see Skyfire. Besides, he was his only ticket to seeing Elita.<p>

'I hope I can see her again...' he thought anxiously.  
> <p>


End file.
